


Savior

by Shirohime



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Dean needs to learn how to trust. Castiel refuses to give up on him.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I don't know why I wrote this. I'm just a sucker for hard shell, soft inside Dean.
> 
> Earth in this place is sort of post apocalyptic. No cities, humans live in groups or villages at most and forage and hunt for food. Technology is on a very base level, think medieval times.

Deciding to help rescue strays had been one of the easier choices in his life. He greatly felt he wasn't doing quite enough to make human life better, even with being announced as one of the kindest angels. 

Michael and Uriel didn't much care for the humans at all, going so far as to outright ignore their misery or even worsen their circumstances. 

Shaking his head softly, Castiel carefully folded his wings.

Hannah had called him earlier. She had found two strays, purebred humans from the way they behaved and looked. Today they were going to set out traps in the whole area. No stray had been seen in the rural parts of that continent for quite a while and it would be more than cruel to leave the two strays by themselves to suffer disease and other problems that could be easily prevented by taking them in to heaven's shelters. 

A slow and genuine smile spread on Castiel's lips. It always fulfilled him to help the primitive creatures ascended from apes.

Flickering out of heaven, he took a long look at the angels milling around with their pets. Not all of them adopted or rescued - most angels preferred the much gentler crossbreeds that had been handreared in loving homes and were accustomed to angels. 

Castiel didn't wish to wrong anybody, yet he firmly believed there were enough strays on earth and no need to breed even more. 

He was watching the interaction between a half fae and their owner when Hannah tugged on his mind. 

One of the traps had gone off. 

Quick as lightning, Castiel shot to earth, careful to hide himself from the human's eyes to not frighten them. 

Indeed, a rather dirty and defensive male human was shivering in the trap they had set. His eyes were darting around so anxiously and desperate that Castiel's grace twisted with sympathy for him. If only the humans would understand that they were not going to be harmed and even be given a better life! It would make the pity in his stomach much smaller.

Before either Castiel or Hannah could reveal themselves, something unusual happened. 

A second male - taller as the trapped one but just as broad shouldered - came running onto the clearing. His body was covered in ragged clothing but he appeared... Less feral than the first male. 

Frantic noises were exchanged between the two of them and Castiel tilted his head, watching the tall one try and figure out a way to free his friend, lover, family? It was hard to tell. Human pack structures were more differentiated than the hierarchy of angels. And it seemed to fluctuate constantly rather than be set in stone.

Hannah glanced over to Castiel. Both angels were noticing the panic now arising in both individuals and they'd have to act now or risk the second stray getting away. Humans were social and emotionally sensitive beings, it was always far preferred to catch a pair instead of a single one, to prevent humans dying from loneliness. Especially when it came to purebred ferals like these two.

Revealing themselves at last, the angels placatingly held up their hands. With soft cooing noises they tried to calm the two humans, wings relaxed and tucked behind them. 

The humans froze. Before the shorter one downright snarled and tried to get between the angels and his friend. The tall one had started hyperventilating, shaking in fear. 

Castiel hid his frown of concern. The pungent stench of panic never sat well with him. 

Instead plastering on a soothing smile, both angels closed in, Hannah swiftly grabbing and immobilizing the taller one. No human or half human was any match to the strength of a Seraphim.

Taking the strays back to heaven required more effort than the average rescue. The shorter feral was quite.... Adamant about not leaving and continued to harm himself in his struggle to break free before Castiel took pity on him and gently put him to sleep. 

It would be a challenge to domesticated them.

But Castiel was not one to back down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had taken him years, nearly a full decade, before Castiel finally had his charges at a level of domestication that was acceptable. He had named the taller human Sam, the shorter one Dean. Both had turned out to be brothers. And although Sam had been docile and friendly after less than four years, he had not been able to be adopted. Because as soon as someone tried to separate them, all hell broke loose. It was easier to keep them together and have Sam help his brother acclimate.

Living with the brothers was different. Sam was very intelligent and eager to learn, he would spend hours in the library Castiel had, even learning some Enochian. Sam had learned what his new place was and he acted more than fine with it. But he shied away from any physical contact that wasn't necessary. Only Dean could hug him. And, to Castiel's surprise, the Archangel Gabriel. Sam took to Gabriel as though he had imprinted on the mighty being, even falling asleep curled up next to the amused messenger.

Dean on the other hand... 

Castiel sighed deeply and looked over to the corner of the living room, where Dean had built himself a nest behind the couch. At least he was no longer hostile towards everyone. Finding out Dean was very food motivated, Castiel had worked hard for the trust of the green eyed male, who looked so lost and afraid. 

But today... Today felt different. 

Castiel had found the freckled human sitting in the entrance of his nest, looking shaken and oh so miserable. The angel had moved slowly towards him and knelt down, softly humming to bring comfort to the human. 

Dean hadn't looked up, hadn't shown he knew Castiel was there. Until he let out a barely audible whimper that sounded a lot like "Cas" and very shyly grabbed the hem of the angel's shirt. Who had been speechless with awe and worry.

But try as he might, Castiel couldn't figure out what was wrong with Dean. At least Sam would return with Gabriel any time now and might be able to translate. 

Just as he ate the last bit of honey soaked bread, the Archangel appeared in his living room, smiling and holding a very delighted but also tired looking Sam. 

The delight quickly vanished, though, as Sam noticed Dean curled up at his nest. He rushed to his brother, worry framing his face and insecure looks casted towards both angels present.

Gabriel sat down next to Castiel on the couch, frowning but polite enough to wait for an explanation. 

"Sam", Castiel commanded gently after letting the brothers murmur for a few minutes. 

A head full of chestnut curls turned toward him. 

"Is Dean hurt? I cannot find any wounds."

A long second passed as the human processed and translated the words in his head.

Sam seemed to struggle with finding an answer, glancing between his owner and his brother. Then he spoke with Dean again, who was ugly crying now, shaking like a leaf. 

The taller male was in distress now, a high whine rattled the air. 

At last he turned to the angels, eyes clouded with helplessness. Both angels frowned and sat down next to the human brothers, Gabriel immediately having his lap full of Sam. 

"Dean not... Hurt. Dean.... Sorry". The male stumbled over the words, mortal tongue not made to emit the correct pronunciation. 

Castiel by now was feeling cold dread settle in his stomach as he tried to read between the lines. 

"Sorry? Why?"

To everyone's surprise it wasn't Sam who answered, neither was it Gabriel. 

"For... Bad", Dean's husky voice sobbed in probably the worst enochian the angels had ever heard. But it was understandable. 

"For being bad? Dean, you aren't bad", Castiel answered in a quiet gentle manner.

Tear filled emerald eyes finally lifted from the floor, blinking at the angel. 

"Bad", Dean repeated pointing towards himself, then to his brother still snuggled up in Gabriel's arms: "Good." 

And it somehow clicked in Castiel's mind, his eyes going wide. 

"You think you're bad for not being as docile as your brother?"

A weak scowl was the answer. 

"Oh no, Dean, you're good. You're so good. You learned enochian, see? And you behave and bake pie for me when you've been naughty. You're not bad."

The human simply sobbed once and scowled at himself, whispering something to Sam. Who in return whispered it to Gabriel. Who started laughing softly, voice as clear as bells: "Dean asks if he is allowed to touch you, Cassy."

Dumbfounded, the angel of Thursday blinked before a blinding smile took over his face and he gently pulled Dean into a hug. 

All Dean did was cling to his angel like he'd die if he let go. 

Because in the end he was his savior, his guardian and safety, had provided him with food and a warm home, had never been anything but patient with him. 

And he didn't know why it'd taken him so long to realize that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for humoring my weirdness.


End file.
